


Сон разума рождает животных

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Sunofnw



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dystopia, Ethical Dilemmas, Furry, Gen, Minor Character Death, Work Contains Fandom Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw
Summary: У Джуди Хоппс так много вопросов и так мало ответов.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Миди G - Pg-13





	Сон разума рождает животных

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по [заявке](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p215487361.htm#733844992)  
> В первоначальном черновом варианте сюжета все хищники были обязаны носить шоковые ошейники, которые били током за любое проявление агрессии.  
> [Видео на тему](https://youtu.be/tU0Ghi1815g)
> 
> Бета - [Fairy_hungover](https://ficbook.net/authors/1998801)

— Это несправедливо! Я ничего не сделал, просто шёл мимо!  
— Да-да, все вы так говорите, — проворчал Буйволсон и указал на дверь. — В камеру его.  
Оцелот яростно сопротивлялся, несмотря на то, что его держали трое бизонов. Сразу видно — хищник. Хвост так и метался по полу, хлестал полицейских по копытам. Его схватили в общественном месте по обвинению в домогательстве и привезли сюда, однако оцелот отказывался признавать свою вину. Разве почтенная коала стала бы врать?  
— Послушайте же! — зарычал оцелот и в последний раз дёрнулся, после чего безжизненно повис на руках бизонов. Те растерянно покосились на шефа — что делать с подозреваемым, которого шибануло мощным ударом тока, они не знали. Обычно хищники вели себя спокойнее благодаря ошейникам и до такого не доходило. Видимо, в случае оцелота природные инстинкты оказались сильнее здравого смысла.  
— В медпункт, а потом в камеру, — вздохнул Буйволсон и внушительно приподнялся, чтобы в кабинете наконец-то началось движение. — Ну что там у тебя, Хоппс?  
Джуди посторонилась, пропуская коллег с оцелотом. Тот ещё не пришёл в себя, хвост безжизненно висел, а от шерсти тянуло палёным. Жалко, но правила едины для всех.  
— Дело со львами закрыто. Вот отчёт. Есть ещё что-нибудь для меня?  
Буйволсон подмахнул отчёт не глядя — Джуди всегда писала их на совесть, ни разу ещё не накосячила. И протянул новую папку, совсем тоненькую, на два-три листа максимум.  
Джуди запрыгнула на стул и вчиталась.  
— Снова домогательства… а нет, изнасилование. Потерпевшая: койот?..  
— Из всего участка ты самая толерантная, Хоппс. Обвиняют группу молодых травоядных, у которых ни стыда, ни совести, зато влиятельные родители. А я, ты знаешь, скорее свои копыта съем, чем прогнусь и стану таким вот поддакивать. Да, у хищников дурная репутация, но общество защиты самок нас в коровью лепёшку закатает, если не разберёмся, как там всё было на самом деле.  
Это была самая длинная речь шефа с тех пор, как Джуди начала работать в главном офисе. Обычно он ограничивался коротким “делай, что хочешь, даю тебе три дня” и ждал результата, и дожидался, конечно. А тут прямо с уговорами, объяснениями. Видимо, родители у тех зверей правда влиятельные, так что Буйволсон оказался между двух огней.  
— Потерпевшая в комнате для допросов? — что ж, не инспектору по делам хищников бояться койотов. Джуди давно переросла свой страх перед лисами и им подобными. На них же ошейники, а значит, ненужной агрессии не будет.  
— Вместе с отцом.  
Два койота вместо одного… Джуди бодро отдала честь и побежала работать. И не с такими справлялась.

Она закончила полицейскую академию без проблем и благодаря мисс Барашкинс, мэру Зверополиса, получила направление на работу в центральный участок города, самый крупный и современно оснащённый из всех. В нём демонстрировали продвигаемую мэром программу равных возможностей, так что среди работников были и хищники, и травоядные. Первых, конечно, меньше, но им давали шанс проявить себя! Например, милый пухлый гепард копался в архиве на втором этаже, а пара волков дежурила на входе. Не всем разрешали занимать руководящие должности, однако Джуди слышала, что один весьма амбициозный лев пытается собрать сто тысяч подписей для выдвижения кандидатом в мэры. Маловероятно, ведь на стороне мисс Барашкинс большинство голосов травоядных, но кто знает? Она сама говорила при личной встрече, что не собирается вцепляться копытцами в управленческое кресло. Если появится достойный соперник, почему бы не побороться?  
Вместе с Джуди над делами хищников работали ещё несколько зверей, но все они были кто на выезде, кто в отпуске. А оставшиеся придерживались весьма радикальных взглядов относительно хищников и открыто протестовали, когда тем расширяли права или давали льготы. Джуди выросла в большой семье и понимала, что всем не угодишь, всегда будут недовольные, так что к пересудам за кофе относилась спокойно. Переубеждать ламу? Да побойтесь зайца-прародителя! Впрочем, собственного снисходительно-добродушного взгляда на новый мир она не скрывала и среди своих подопечных-хищников заработала репутацию честного и справедливого инспектора. Пару раз ей даже удалось убедить суд в том, что обвиняемый невиновен, ведь разве гуманно лишать свободы зверя, который не способен сдержать древние инстинкты? Они зачастую не контролируются разумом. Вместо тюремного срока хищники получали штрафы и исправительные работы, что было лучше, не так ли? По крайней мере Джуди со своей стороны сделала всё, что могла.  
— Добрый день!  
Скорее всего, Буйволсон выбрал её по ещё одной причине, которую в современном обществе старались не поднимать: самцы и самки по-разному воспринимали темы личной жизни, и что для самца было чем-то незначительным, самка могла воспринять как оскорбление и бороться до конца. Потерпевшая была совсем юной койотихой: красивая песочная шёрстка слегка топорщилась от волнения, лапы теребили заявление, грозя превратить его в клочки бесполезного мусора.  
Джуди широко улыбнулась вставшему при её появлении взрослому койоту.  
— Сэр, мисс, я Джуди Хоппс, инспектор по делам хищников. Не могли бы вы рассказать, что именно произошло?  
— Мы уже всё написали в заявлении, — койот тяжело опустился обратно и потёр лапой ошейник. Индикатор мигал зелёным. — У моей дочери копия на всякий случай.  
— Разумеется, но вы здесь, чтобы дать показания, а я всё задокументирую и выслушаю вас, — Джуди положила на стол морковку-диктофон и нажала кнопку. — Прошу вас, представьтесь.  
Она быстро заполнила документы, пока койоты говорили: Майкл и Келли Грасслэнд, проживают в Сахара-Сити, работают и учатся, не привлекались, не задерживались…  
На первый взгляд дело было ясное: Келли приглянулась группе молодых зверей, среди которых был бык, бегемот и дикобраз, они решили за ней приударить, но Келли проявила свою хищную природу, и в итоге дело закончилось для неё не слишком хорошо. Так мог бы написать любой зверь-расист на месте Джуди, даже не встречаясь с потерпевшей. С одной стороны, он был бы прав, ведь Келли — койот и могла ранить тех зверей, а с другой — трое парней на одну слабую девушку? Вы серьёзно? Судя по тому, как она сдерживала слёзы, произошедшее сильно её подкосило. Джуди отметила мигающий оранжевым индикатор, но ничего не записала по этому поводу в отчёт.  
— Я должна спросить: вы чем-то провоцировали этих зверей? Откровенная одежда, быть может, говорили с ними грубо?  
— Нет! — воскликнула Келли и тихо заскулила от боли: ошейник выпустил предупреждающий заряд тока. Джуди нахмурилась и быстро принесла стакан воды, чтобы девушка успокоилась и не причиняла сама себе ненужную боль.  
— Хорошо, я вам верю, дышите, вот так. А вы, сэр, связывались с родителями обвиняемых?  
— Чтобы не доводить дело до суда? — хмыкнул Майкл. На его морде выделялся старый шрам, видимо, юность была совсем дикая. — Ну уж нет, здоровье моей дочери не стоит никаких денег. Я не замолчу, даже если эти уроды мне заплатят. И вам должно быть стыдно, инспектор, раз вы считаете, что хищники априори виноваты во всех бедах, которые с ними случаются.  
У Джуди аж уши прижались к голове.  
— Но я не имела в виду ничего такого! Просто вы же сами знаете, — заговорила она чуть тише, — решение присяжных будет не в вашу пользу. И если бы вышло решить дело полюбовно…  
— Мою дочь уже “полюбили” так, что на всю жизнь хватит, — отрезал Майкл, а Джуди почувствовала себя глупой маленькой крольчихой. — Вы хоть представляете, что ей пришлось пережить? Этот проклятый ошейник сделал из неё безвольную игрушку, бей — не хочу! Она не могла даже сопротивляться, когда эти сволочи выкручивали ей лапы!  
— Сэр, успокойтесь…  
— Не успокоюсь, пока не добьюсь правды, справедливости! С этой гнилой системой выйдет, что Келли ещё сама напросилась, чтобы её изнасиловали, так?! Или что она сперва покусала трёх амбалов, а потом те, защищаясь, вывихнули ей лапу и оставили синяки по всему телу?!  
Ошейник зажужжал: Майкл рухнул обратно на стул и согнулся так, что ударился лбом об стол. Келли испуганно бросилась к отцу, обняла его и начала неразборчиво лопотать. Джуди выпроводила прибежавшего на крик постового и вслушалась:  
— Папочка, пожалуйста, тебе нельзя… сердце не выдержит… я как-нибудь…  
— Вы и сейчас будете утверждать, что ошейники не сдерживают гнев, свойственный всем хищникам? — строго спросила Джуди, потому что если она размякнет и будет плакать вместе с ними, то ничем хорошим это не закончится.  
— Д-да… — просипел Майкл и с усилием выпрямился. — Вам бы самой попробовать его поносить, инспектор. Прочувствовать, так сказать, на своей шкуре.  
— Но он мне не нужен, — удивилась Джуди. — Я ведь не подвержена агрессии.  
Майкл вдруг лающе рассмеялся и почти сразу скривился от боли. В его тёмных глазах Джуди видела собственное отражение, к счастью, не испуганное, а спокойное. Они живут в цивилизованном мире, где благодаря разумным ограничениям травоядные могут не опасаться хищников. Ошейники приносят благо. Так её учили с детства и подтверждали все годы обучения и работы.  
— А вы попробуйте, — усмехнулся Майкл. — Уверен, это будет незабываемый опыт.  
— Я подумаю над вашим предложением. Если других нет, продолжим разговор.  
Всё сказанное, кроме фантазий про ошейники и предложения мира, Джуди перенесла в текстовую форму уже после, когда отец и дочь ушли. Момент со вспышкой гнева она несколько раз переслушала через наушники, но в итоге удалила, чтобы не создавать новых проблем Келли. В конце концов отец волновался за неё, потому не сдерживал эмоции. Это можно понять, но сложно обернуть им на пользу в зале суда.  
Нужно теперь поговорить с обвиняемыми, точнее, их адвокатами — хищникам такой роскоши не полагалось. После чего попытаться хоть немного отстоять права Келли, ведь по медицинскому освидетельствованию изнасилование, растяжение лапы и синяки действительно были. Ей предстояло ходить к психологу, которого оплатило общество защиты самок, возможно, они же и наймут хорошего адвоката. Фактически задачей Джуди было собрать все возможные мнения, улики, оформить всё в официальный документ и ждать решения судей. Мнение инспектора по делам хищников обычно учитывали и делали послабления в приговорах, так что здесь важно не ошибиться и действовать последовательно.  
Если бы на месте Келли была травоядная, а её обидчиками — хищники, дело пошло бы по совсем иному сценарию.  
Самой себе-то можно признаться, да, Джуди?  
Опрос обвиняемых ничего не дал: их показания были одинаковыми, как под копирку, и свою вину в них они, понятное дело, не признавали. С их слов выходило, что они только посвистели Келли вслед, а уж с кем она потом кувыркалась, не их проблемы. Подобное возмущало, потому Джуди без обиняков пригрозила тестом на ДНК, ведь образцы остались в больнице, куда привезли койотиху после… после. Молодые да наглые звери смекнули, что просто так от них не отцепятся и потребовали адвоката. Раньше надо было думать, до того как Джуди записала всё на диктофон — между прочим, уведомив об этом!  
В итоге домой она собралась только в полночь, да и то задержалась — в архиве до сих пор горел свет.  
— Когтяузер? — тихо позвала Джуди. Может быть, коллега задремал, незачем его будить.  
— О, инспектор Хоппс, здравствуйте! — из-за груды коробок выглянула пухлая мордочка. — Простите, я тут…  
— Ничего-ничего, это я тебя отвлекла, — торопливо открестилась Джуди, заметив след от бумаги на шерсти и круги под глазами. — И разве я не просила называть меня по имени? Мы же коллеги всё-таки.  
— Ну да, конечно, — наигранно весело отозвался Когтяузер, фальшь была настолько очевидна, что несмотря на усталость Джуди не на шутку заволновалась.  
— Я тебя чем-то обидела, Бенджамин? Всё хорошо?  
Когтяузер удивлённо моргнул.  
— Вы помните моё имя? Это так… странно, — выражение его морды смягчилось, появилась робкая улыбка. — Прости, что я так, Джуди. Тяжёлый день просто. Могу я тебе чем-то помочь?  
— Знаешь, если подумать… — Джуди тактично замяла неловкую сцену и подёргала себя за ухо. — Не мог бы ты найти прецеденты по делам с изнасилованиями за несколько последних лет? Хочу понять тенденцию.  
— В чью пользу они завершались?  
Понимающий тон Когтяузера почему-то резанул. Он ни в чём не обвинял, не злорадствовал, а лишь озвучил очевидный факт: равными возможностями для всех зверей в Зверополисе и не пахло.  
— Да, типа того.  
Приоткрыв дверь чуть шире, Когтяузер невольно показал Джуди свою каморку: крошечное помещение, заваленное бумагами, стол со старым компьютером и… лежак в углу?  
— Бенджамин, ты что… спишь на работе?!  
— Ох, нет-нет, это временно! — поспешно возразил тот и смутился так, что пухлый хвост обвился вокруг лапы. — Небольшой завал, сама понимаешь, так я решил не тратить время на дорогу…  
Джуди не стала лезть лапами в чужую жизнь, но сделала зарубку на память. С этим, а также общим состоянием рабочего места Когтяузера следовало разобраться. Она-то думала, что хищникам даже на мелких должностях тоже положены нормальные светлые кабинеты с отличной вентиляцией.  
Видимо, кто-то всё же равнее.  
— Если нужна будет помощь, ты всегда можешь обратиться ко мне, — Джуди мягко погладила Когтяузера по лапе и ушла, чтобы не смущать его ещё больше. Вслед послышалось неуверенное “спасибо” и скрип двери. Похоже, кроме него в участке остались только дежурные и уборщики.

На следующий день, точнее, рано утром Джуди прискакала на работу сильно раньше положенного. Не спалось, снилась какая-то ерунда: за ней гонялись овцы с битами, потом Когтяузер предлагал солёный пончик, а шеф Бого обзывал глупой крольчихой и твердил, что такой мелюзге место только на морковной ферме.  
Квартиру Джуди снимала вместе с пандой Бриджит, которая училась на ландшафтного дизайнера и подрабатывала в институте лаборантом. Дома она появлялась редко, так как постоянно ездила то на выставки, то на семинары-конкурсы, а если и осчастливливала своим присутствием, то лишь по праздникам и в день оплаты жилья. С этим Бриджит никогда не тянула. От мэрии всем новичкам полагались общежития, но Джуди съехала оттуда несколько лет назад, когда её повысили до сержанта и стали платить достаточно, чтобы не протянуть лапы после лишних трат.  
Сегодня соседка как раз должна была нагрянуть с визитом, так что Джуди ожидала насыщенный обед в приятной компании, а не перекус на бегу. Она купила пончиков в кондитерской по пути и оставила пару для Когтяузера на его столе — он сам куда-то отошёл. Бумаги лежали отдельно, аккуратно отсортированные, а возле монитора стояли очаровательные фигурки Газелле и часы в виде зефира. О любви Когтяузера к сладкому не знал только ленивый, но расисты предпочитали “забывать”, а Джуди думала, что если хищник себя примерно ведёт и вообще хороший зверь, то почему бы не сделать ему приятный сюрприз?  
Даже шеф ещё не пришёл, так что Джуди бесцельно побродила по участку, пока в один прекрасный момент не наткнулась на комнату, где хранились ошейники. Запас держали на случай, если уже имеющиеся сломаются или понадобится ещё партия для усмирения вышедших из себя зверей. Сделанные под любые размеры, они надевались по достижении пяти лет и на крошечную выдру, и на белого медведя-исполина. Джуди покрутила в лапах ошейник, подходящий по размеру, примерила, не защёлкивая. Было страшно. А вдруг не получится снять? Заметят — позора не оберёшься! У травоядной молодёжи появился тренд носить стилизованные ошейники, которые не били их током, конечно, но как бы сближали с хищниками и демонстрировали протест против принятых в обществе норм. Ничего с подростками не сделаешь, пусть развлекаются, пока есть время, но Джуди-то уже взрослая крольчиха, инспектор, ей по статусу такие глупости не положены.  
Она вовсе не хотела доказать койоту Майклу, что он неправ. Дело совсем в другом!  
Чувствуя себя воровкой, Джуди спрятала ошейник и ключ от него в сумку и торопливо сбежала. Обычно ошейники выдавали оперативникам под роспись, но у неё полномочия были ничуть не ниже. Никто не удивился бы, увидев её в этой комнате, мало ли зачем понадобился ошейник.  
Всё утро и часть дня до обеда Джуди разбиралась с текущими делами: оформила несколько задержаний, помогла ослу-стажёру (не по качествам, а по виду, хотя… по качествам тоже) заполнить документы, съездила в суд отдать документы по делу Келли, поговорила с адвокатами “золотой молодёжи”... Все нервы вытянули! В итоге она устроила себе передышку в туалете: плеснула в мордочку водой, подышала на счёт три и вспомнила про ошейник. Если так подумать, то вреда ей эта штука причинить не может, так? Никакого риска, тем более сейчас осень и можно прикрыть её шарфом, благо Джуди носила такие довольно часто, это не стало бы чем-то из ряда вон.  
Что ж, Джуди Хоппс не из тех, кто пасует перед трудностями!  
Ошейник плотно обхватил шею, примял шерсть и тихо защёлкнулся. Ключ Джуди повесила на шнурок и спрятала под нижней рубахой, чтобы в случае чего не перетряхивать все карманы и сумки. Пока всё вроде неплохо. Чуть-чуть давит, но если не обращать внимания, то и дискомфорт уходит со временем. Платок отлично скрыл ошейник, Джуди плотно завязала ткань так, чтобы она не развязалась во время быстрой ходьбы или бега. Полдня хватит для чистоты эксперимента: скорее всего ошейник вовсе окажется безобидной игрушкой вроде тех имитаций, и Джуди заснёт с ним, позабыв снять.  
Ощущения были… странными. Она словно сделала что-то незаконное или постыдное и шла по коридору с мыслью, что все это знают и видят, осуждают. На самом деле коллегам было плевать на Джуди и её проблемы, но обострённое восприятие сыграло с ней злую шутку. Чтобы не переживать лишний раз, она отвлеклась на просмотр папок, которые в благодарность за пончики Когтяузер принёс (целых восемь штук!) прямо к ней в кабинет.  
Дела подобрались совершенно разные. Где-то очевидным инициатором конфликта был хищник, где-то травоядный слишком наглел, какие-то дела Джуди отложила в сторону, чтобы подумать о них позже. Ещё лет пять назад должности инспектора в полиции Зверополиса не существовало, так что почитать заключения других она не могла, хотя и хотелось сравнить чужую и свою точки зрения. Может быть, она не замечает чего-то важного? Что-то упускает? Придирается там, где следовало бы проявить сочувствие?  
Звонок телефона отвлёк от мрачных мыслей.  
— Джуди, привет, я уже в кафешке неподалёку, ну знаешь, слоновья, тут такое вкусное мороженое! Приходи, жду тебя, чмоки!  
Джуди не успела даже слова вставить, но в этом была вся Бриджит — всегда на своей волне, бойкая и порой слишком “о себе”. Сверившись с часами, Джуди накинула пальто и вышла на улицу: как раз начался слабый дождь, но до кафе всего пару улиц, добежать нетрудно. На сложном переходе она встала позади дикобраза и спокойно прошла мимо толпы антилоп гну, которые никогда и никому не уступали дорогу. Проще сдвинуть камень, чем кого-то из них. В слоновьем кафе была очередь, но Бриджит уже заняла для них столик и помахала с высокого барного стула ложечкой от мороженого.  
— Ох, давно не виделись! — Джуди по привычке взлетела на стул одним прыжком и потянулась к соседке за дежурным “поцелуем воздуха”, как вдруг почувствовала боль в шее.  
— Ой, — пробормотала она, инстинктивно прижав лапу к шарфу. Ошейник под ним выпустил слабый разряд, пробежавший по телу от шеи до хвоста. Джуди не скрутило на месте лишь потому что она переживала и не такое во время подготовки в полицейской академии. Даже смогла улыбнуться и сделать заказ флегматичному слону-официанту.  
— Как дела, что нового в центре?  
— Да как обычно…  
Почему ошейник сработал? Она же не дикий хищник, у неё нет агрессии, низменных инстинктов! Что за бред. Возможно, ей попалась бракованная модель. Точно, причина в этом. Джуди постаралась отвлечься на вопросы, которые задавала Бриджит, и на её собственные рассказы.  
Бриджит ездила по разным городам, в том числе и удалённым от Зверополиса. Многие были довольно экзотичными, а в некоторых, по её словам, у травоядных и хищников были действительно равные права.  
— Например?  
— Ну, они могли бы тоже сидеть в этом кафе, — задумалась Бриджит, вспоминая. — Или вот купить мороженое хотя бы. Смотри, этот лис пытается, но у него не выходит.  
Джуди обернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть потрёпанного лиса в тёмно-зелёном комбинезоне. Он выглядел неважно: шерсть свалялась, весь дёргался, нервно оглядывался и двигался будто бы через силу. Рядом с ним шёл лисёнок в костюме слона и трубил в “хобот”, но это не спасало положение.  
Ему, конечно, отказали. И ещё, и снова, хотя лис предлагал деньги и даже не пытался обмануть жалобным видом “малыша”. Джуди нахмурилась и подошла ближе.  
— В чём проблема?  
— Джуди, не надо! — зашипела за спиной Бриджит, но было уже поздно.  
— Повторяю: в чём проблема? — значок подействовал на толстокожих слонов отрезвляюще. Если бы дёрганый лис хотел получить мороженое на халяву, то Джуди ради него и лапой не пошевелила, но тот совершенно искренне мял несчастные пять долларов и смотрел в пол.  
— Ни в чём, сержант… — смутился продавец, скрутив хобот кренделем. Джуди кашлянула и постучала по значку на груди ещё раз. — Лейтенант, капитан!..  
— С капитаном вы переборщили, но в целом верно. Будьте добры продать этим зверям мороженое. Или вы хотите, чтобы до мэра дошла информация, что персонал вашего кафе — расисты?  
Слоны в очереди недовольно загудели, однако спасовали перед маленькой крольчихой. Это успех. Радость портил только треклятый ошейник, который пульсировал и бил мелкими разрядами тока всякий раз, когда она утрачивала контроль над эмоциями. Надо быстрее его снять.  
— Спасибо! — пробормотал лис, тащивший на плече огромное слоновье мороженое. Взгляд его бегал, но даже если он и был аферистом, по закону прямо сейчас он ничего не нарушил. — Правда. Я и не думал, что… полицейские нам помогут.  
— Вы не верите сотрудникам правопорядка? — лис-слонёнок незаметно пнул взрослого лиса по лапе, тот ойкнул, но исправился:  
— Что вы, верю-верю! Так мы можем идти, да?  
— Идите, — махнула на них Джуди, наблюдая через витрину, как Бриджит с видом королевы забирает пакеты с их недоеденными порциями. На лисов она не обратила внимания, притворившись, что очень занята серфингом в телефоне. — И не ищите себе проблем на голову.  
Лисы ушли, а Бриджит посмотрела на Джуди со смесью уважения и сочувствия:  
— Я, конечно, тоже придерживаюсь либеральных взглядов, но ты, подруга, совсем на своих хищниках помешалась.  
— Работа такая, — нервно ответила Джуди, стараясь лишний раз не шевелить плечами. Боль постоянно держала в тонусе, не давала отвлекаться и рассеянно глазеть по сторонам. Любая эмоция — даже положительная! — провоцировала на предупреждающий удар. Хотелось плакать от обиды и несправедливости, но Джуди силой воли заставила себя успокоиться. Всё нормально, она просто закончит этот глупый обед, вернётся на работу и снимет ошейник…  
— Хоппс, срочный вызов! — возле участка её встретил Буйволсон при полном параде. — Выезжаем немедленно!  
Бриджит откатилась в сторону от вооружённого до копыт отряда бизонов, а Джуди чертыхнулась и, махнув соседке, запрыгнула в служебный автомобиль. Времени обдумать происходящее у неё не было, так что про ошейник она вспомнила только когда оказалась вместе с коллегами возле горящего торгового центра. Его поджёг какой-то свихнувшийся носорог, взял в заложники ласку и требовал подать вертолёт на крышу.  
Как же всё это неправильно!  
Адреналин, видимо, считывался ошейником тоже как нечто неправильное, поэтому Джуди подгоняло не только время, но и электричество. Да уж, с такой “отличной” мотивацией любой рано или поздно съедет с катушек. К счастью, носорога удалось скрутить и нацепить на него ошейник — других вариантов просто не было, и когда этот бугай прочувствовал на себе мощный разряд тонка, Джуди не смогла удержаться от внутреннего злорадного смеха. Тут же стало стыдно за такую гадкую себя, но что ещё она могла поделать?  
— Мэм, вы как? Вас отвезти в больницу? — морщась от боли уже неприкрыто, Джуди отвела пострадавшую ласку в сторону. Та тяжело дышала и мелко вздрагивала. Видимо, её ошейник воспринимал стресс как агрессию. Святые морковки, кто вообще их разрабатывал, садист?!  
— Н-нет, спасибо… Я сама.  
Ласка скомкано поблагодарила за спасение и поспешила прочь. Джуди только и успела записать её данные и адрес, чтобы после вызвать в участок для показаний.  
— Хоппс! — взревел Буйволсон с другого конца торгового центра.  
— Да, сэр!  
Рефлексировать Джуди никто не даст: надо убедиться, что больше никто не пострадал, раздать указания, сопроводить пленённого носорога и допросить. Если выяснится, что он устроил поджог в состоянии аффекта, то ему, конечно, скосят пару лет, но порчу государственного имущества не простит даже мягонькая с виду мисс Барашкинс. Сядет на лет пять, может, семь. И получит курс реабилитации, хотя кто бы давал такой хищникам, которых с пяти лет за любую эмоцию били током?  
Джуди сполна вкусила “удовольствие” от ношения прекрасного ошейника: он реагировал на смех, радость, грусть и раздражение, когда она слишком нервничала или наоборот фонтанировала энергией. Терпеть это с каждой минутой становилось всё невыносимей, но Джуди сцепила зубы и молча делала свою работу, пока Буйволсон не смилостивился и во втором часу ночи не отпустил домой.  
— Отоспись, Хоппс. На тебе лица нет.  
— Благодарю, сэр. Тяжёлый день.  
Буйволсон покосился на кучу макулатуры на столе и вздохнул.  
— О да…  
Джуди невольно улыбнулась. Буйволсон мог выглядеть твердолобым солдафоном, но в глубине души он был честным зверем, для которого справедливость — не пустой звук. Мало какой начальник смог бы удержаться в кресле и не брать на лапу ради бонусов от кого бы то ни было. Их шеф держался. Джуди надеялась, что так будет и впредь.  
Домой она буквально приползла и первым же делом разблокировала чёртов ошейник. Мигнув жёлтым индикатором, он сгинул в недрах дивана, а Джуди поскакала в ванную. При ярком свете ущерб был виден очень чётко: шерсть кое-где подпалена, кожа в местах, где находились электроды, ужасно чесалась и покраснела. Джуди старалась не трогать лапами эти места, чтобы не разодрать до крови. От напряжения и постоянных, хоть и слабых электрических разрядов, мышцы подрагивали и спазмировали. Если проходить так не день и не два, то можно заработать паралич, а то и вовсе лишиться лап.  
Под “отоспись” Буйволсон подразумевал “до десяти утра не попадайся мне на глаза”, так что Джуди с чистой совестью приняла душ и рухнула в постель. Бриджит оставила на столе записку с сердечками и очередными “чмоки”: её можно было не ждать ещё недели две, непонятно, правда, зачем она вообще снимает квартиру, раз не живёт в ней, но и ладно, это не проблемы Джуди, на что другие тратят деньги.  
Сон долго не шёл; всё тело ныло и болело, хотелось умереть. Джуди ворочалась, пинала задними лапами подушку и даже читала, только ничего не помогало. Она всё не могла понять, почему хищники терпят подобное унижение годами, ведь все их эмоции по сути полностью блокировались. Ни тебе радости от подарка, ни всех сложностей первой любви, ни страха перед будущим — ты словно в вакууме, и за каждый неправильный вдох тебя жестоко избивают электрошокером.  
Но может… только может! Ей правда попался бракованный ошейник? Стоит вернуть этот на место завтра и попробовать другой. Себя жалко, но Джуди не была бы собой, если бы опустила лапы после первой неудачи. Если она права, и ошейники не делают из хищников безвольных плюшевых зверят, то все её страдания окупятся сполна. По крайней мере она не будет чувствовать себя глупой маленькой крольчихой.  
А если нет?  
Ответа на этот вопрос у Джуди не было.

Утром она поступила, как задумала: зашла в комнату, положила ошейник на место и взяла другой. На этот раз ей тоже повезло, потому что коллеги были заняты просмотром репортажа из горевшего вчера торгового центра. Мисс Барашкинс приносила соболезнования пострадавшим и обещала непременно усилить меры безопасности, чтобы каждый житель Зверополиса мог гулять и жить без страха.  
Почему-то слова, которые раньше внушали гордость и чувство собственной значимости, теперь вызывали зубную боль. Джуди шмыгнула в туалет и села на крышку унитаза. Снова надевать ошейник до ужаса не хотелось — свежи ещё воспоминания о боли. Но она должна. Если не она, то кто?  
“Милая, ты слишком много на себя берёшь, — прозвучал в голове голос отца. — Довольствуйся малым, зачем тебе прыгать выше головы?”  
Ну нет, папочка, она не сложит лапки и не сделает вид, будто не видит проблемы. Неважно, что ей самой будет плохо, она или докажет свою правоту, или разрушит столько лет навязываемый шаблон.  
Ошейник щёлкнул по-прежнему тихо; новый платок заслужил комплименты от самочек на ресепшене: Джуди вежливо поблагодарила, невольно стараясь контролировать эмоции. Может быть, всё обойдётся?  
— Спасибо за документы, Когтяузер… А?  
Джуди заглянула к нему между написанием отчёта и изучением результата медосмотра носорога. В обычно непопулярном кабинете было непривычно тесно. С трудом протиснувшись между лап и копыт, она увидела Когтяузера, забившегося в угол, сломанную на куски кушетку и одного из бизонов, который давил копытом фигурку Газелле.  
— А ну стоять!!!  
Откуда в ней взялась эта первобытная ярость? Ошейник бил её током, но Джуди не обращала на боль внимания и кричала так, как никогда в жизни. Бизоны не ожидали подобного напора от крольчихи и отступили, пристыженные, напуганные. А Джуди встала между ними и Когтяузером, скрестила руки на груди и вздыбила шерсть (в первую очередь из-за электричества, но кто об этом знал…).  
— Что вы себе позволяете?! Всем писать объяснительные! Вы у меня полы до конца службы драить будете в сортире! Нет, унитазы! Как вы посмели такое… такое!  
— Но он же хищник… — вякнул кто-то, но его быстро затолкали в задние ряды. Джуди выглядела как зверь, способный не просто запинать до смерти, но и покусать.  
— Пошли вон!  
Всей блеющей толпой они вывалились из каморки и наткнулись на Буйволсона. Тот смерил их уничижительным взглядом, поманил за собой и кивнул Джуди. Мол, молодец, но с последствиями дальше разбирайся сама — а я, так и быть, проведу воспитательную работу. Зычный рёв, донёсшийся из его кабинета, Джуди уже не слышала.  
Её накрыло такой волной боли, что она рухнула на колени и сжалась в скулящий комочек. Когтяузер неожиданно быстро для его комплекции закрыл дверь и помог Джуди встать, усадил в кресло.  
— Что с тобой, Джуди?.. — его голос дрогнул, когда толстая мягкая лапа нащупала на шее нагревшийся металл. — Ох, вот оно что. Ну-ну, тише, не плачь, милая, сейчас снимем…  
— Ключ… в кармане… — прохрипела Джуди, с трудом соображая, где она. Вспышка гнева отобрала все силы, которые уходили на поддержание ровного эмоционального фона. А отдача от ошейника настигла с удвоенной мощью за все эмоции, которые она посмела пережить за короткие две минуты.  
— Вот ещё я буду по одежде самочки лазить, я же не извращенец, — возмутился Когтяузер, выпустил один коготь и что-то подковырнул в плате ошейника. Боль резко пропала, и Джуди вспомнила, как это — свободно дышать. — Не торопись, больше не будет больно, обещаю. Бедная, голос поди сорвала… Давай домой отвезу?  
От спазмов в теле Джуди не сразу поняла, что именно сделал Когтяузер с ошейником. Не дошло до неё и дома, куда её доставили с разрешения Буйволсона. Устроенный ею скандал слышали, наверное, все в участке, и завтра её ждал если не ковёр у шефа, то тёплое общение с мисс Барашкинс. Уж она-то не преминет рассказать Джуди, в чём именно она неправа.  
Когтяузер уложил Джуди на диван и начал хозяйничать на кухне. Отжал морковный сок, приготовил какой-то лёгкий салатик, который с помощью уговоров и такой-то матери сумел впихнуть в неё и даже не получил за это по морде лапой. Джуди вяло реагировала на любые раздражители и чувствовала себя морально и физически убитой.  
— Ужасно… — прошептала она сорванным голосом. — Так невозможно жить.  
— О, ты поняла? — обрадовался Когтяузер весьма искренне. Джуди моргнула и покосилась на его ошейник. Когтяузер хохотнул. — Не волнуйся, он деактивирован уже давно. Я притворялся, чтобы меня не проверяли. Знаешь, работать в архиве возле туалета довольно удобно. Никто меня не дёргал, я мог заниматься, чем хотел… Фигурку Газелле жалко, конечно. Ничего, куплю ещё.  
Джуди попыталась сесть и тут же получила помощь: Когтяузер смотрел на неё спокойно и уважительно, как на… на равную. Не хищницу, да, но когда понимаешь, что гепард рядом с тобой ничем не контролируется, невольно начинаешь ценить такие вот моменты полного доверия.  
— Как ты это сделал?  
— Ловкость когтей и почти никакого мошенничества. — улыбнулся Когтяузер. — На самом деле идея избавиться от ошейников пришла не ко мне, а реализовал её и вовсе третий парень. Мозговитый, между прочим!  
— Они же отслеживаются…  
— Ну, ты взяла без спроса сразу два и никому не было никакого дела, — возразил Когтяузер, и Джуди не нашлась, что на это сказать. — Они настроены лишь на то, чтобы причинять боль. Мы растём с нею, милая Джуди. Это ужасно несправедливо, но это правда.  
Джуди схватилась за голову, представив, что испытывали сотни хищников каждый день.  
— С этим надо что-то делать!  
— Сначала тебе надо отдохнуть, — Когтяузер настойчиво подтолкнул её лечь обратно. — И подумать потом, в спокойном состоянии. А я пойду на вокзал спать.  
Джуди опешила.  
— Что? Но почему?  
— Кушетку мне сломали, а хозяин комнаты, которую я снимал, отказался продлевать аренду. Мол, он не доверяет хищникам и лучше отдаст жильё приличным травоядным по заниженной цене.  
Мысль сверкнула и пропала, как молния. Это сравнение теперь будет сниться ей в кошмарах.  
— Моя соседка не появится в ближайшее время, так что можешь пока пожить у меня. Если хочешь. Я тебя не заставляю, и ты ничем мне не обязан!..  
Морда Когтяузера вытянулась, а затем мило округлилась, став похожей на его любимые пончики в форме сердечка.  
— С удовольствием приму твоё предложение, — торжественно ответил он. — Думаю, я смогу отплатить тебе той же монетой, но уже завтра. Главное отдохни.  
О чём он говорил, Джуди не поняла, но знала наверняка: с этого момента её жизнь не будет прежней.

*

Несколько дней Джуди приходила в себя: отлёживалась, много ела и в итоге вернула не только блеск шерсти, но и кое-как залатала дыры в пошатнувшейся психике. Трудно было нормально смотреть на ошейники на хищниках, однако Джуди старалась не подавать вида. Ей ещё предстояло выступить в суде по делу Келли и не забыть вытрясти из Когтяузера, который всё-таки остался жить с ней в квартире, секрет взлома ошейников. Судя по его случайным (ли) оговоркам, подростки в имитациях ошейников были не обычными бунтарями, за этим стояло нечто куда более серьёзное. Скорее всего, кроме Когтяузера в рядах полиции были и другие несогласные с действующим режимом, которые боролись с ним и саботировали законными и не очень методами. Честно говоря, Джуди искренне не понимала, как к этому всему относиться. Должна ли она сдать Когтяузера шефу? Донести сразу мэру?  
Если не можешь запретить, возглавь, вспомнила она слова какого-то умного зверя из учебника по социологии. Кем он был, хищником или травоядным, история скромно умалчивает. Джуди вспомнила и решила не спешить и действовать по обстоятельствам. Самой себе она напоминала замерший на краю пропасти маятник. На какой конец нажмёшь — туда и провалится вся конструкция.  
Тем, кто нажал на маятник, стал Майкл Грасслэнд.  
В зале суда собралось много животных, среди присяжных — сплошные овцы. Джуди хотела возмутиться, но не могла: её дело было маленьким. Она сидела среди свидетелей, смотрела на здоровенных молодых парней, которые ухмылялись и чувствовали себя победителями, на сжавшуюся при взгляде на них в комочек Келли, и думала растерянно: а ведь они победят. Их оправдают.  
И тогда, стоило прозвучать очевидному (для всех, кроме наивной маленькой крольчихи Джуди Хоппс), Майкл завыл.  
О нет, он не бросился на судью, чтобы перегрызть ей горло. Не угрожал уродам, что сломали жизнь его дочери. Он просто вскинул голову и завыл так тоскливо и жалобно, что от боли у Джуди заныло сердце. Она закусила губу и выбежала из зала суда, чтобы прийти в себя на скамейке. Это выше её сил. Все труды — насмарку. Чья-то жизнь поломана. И инспектор по делам хищников не способен изменить ни-че-го, потому что в Зверополисе всем плевать на тебя и твои желания.  
— Тяжко, да? — рядом сел Когтяузер и протянул стаканчик с кофе. Джуди принюхалась: молока там было явно больше. — Мне тоже было. Первые раза два. Потом привык. А знаешь, что я думаю?  
— Что?  
— Тебя стоит познакомить с Ником, — ободряюще улыбнулся Когтяузер и подмигнул с таким видом, будто Ник мог одним движением лапы решить все их проблемы. — Он такую идею придумал — закачаешься! Ну и поймёшь, что не всё так плохо, есть шанс. Если пытаться — точно есть.  
Джуди только теперь осознала, что шмыгала носом и вытирала слёзы.  
— Вы, кролики, такие сентиментальные, — копируя кого-то, сказал Когтяузер и протянул ей большой чистый платок, больше похожий на скатерть. — Не реви, Джуди. Мы справимся.  
Да уж, а что ещё им остаётся?

Джуди Хоппс — первый в истории Зверополиса кролик на службе в полиции.  
Джуди Хоппс — пример для подражания и звезда для травоядных.  
Джуди Хопп образцовый лейтенант и…  
Джуди носит имитацию ошейника и не прячет её под шарфами и кофтами.  
Джуди познакомилась с Ником Уайлдом, тем самым нервным лисом, и он рассказал про свою идею “Диких и свободных”, про парк, где хищникам не пришлось бы носить эти ужасные ошейники.  
Джуди примкнула к маленькой группе зверей, которая выводила из строя ошейники и помогала хищникам начать жизнь заново.  
А Майкл Грасслэнд однажды вечером застрелил каждого из троих — быка, бегемота и дикобраза, — и сдался полиции без сопротивления. Впервые в жизни он, если верить слухам, смеялся и не чувствовал боли.


End file.
